sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
Myrvel
get it? the title's a pun. my + marvel Timeline Ancient History *A vibranium-containing meteor lands in Africa, specifically in Wakanda. *Asgardians make it to Earth, colonizing the coast of Tierra del Fuego and Antarctica. They eventually forget their names, *Apocalypse is born in ancient Mesoamerica. Over time, he is sent into a deep slumber. *A werewolf known as Romulus becomes the first king of ancient Rome. He is cast out of the city, but survives in the wild. He eventually makes his way to North America. 1880's *A man known simply as Logan discovers his mutant abilities. He attempts to hide them, running off into the forest and naming himself Wolverine. 1890's *Wolverine and Romulus combat each other, eventually becoming temporary allies and castaways. 1900's 1910's *As world tension increases, the United Kingdom begins work on "super soldier" projects. The first one to be created is Union Jack, an English spy *'Baron Blood', an ancient vampyric curse, afflicts itself onto John Falsworth. *Raven Darkholme begins a romantic affair with Wolverine. Following his kidnapping by Weapon X, she adopts the moniker Mystique. She eventually gives birth to a child with him, Nightcrawler. *As the United States enters the war, they begin a secret weapons program known as Weapon X. They manage to kidnap Wolverine. **Weapon X: ***Wolverine ***Sabretooth ***Romulus ***Silver Fox (who became Wolverine's lover) *In the interwar period, Britain sends an expedition to Atlantis. There, a woman is impregnated by a native Asgardian-descendant. She decides to stay, giving birth to Namor the Sub-Mariner. 1920's 1930's *The Union Jack mantle is passed down to Joseph Chapman. *The United States works on a super soldier serum along with their allies in the United Kingdom. Steve Rogers becomes Captain America *The Allies create a team of superheroes to invade from the western front, helping land in France. They are known as the Invaders: **Captain America **Union Jack **Namor the Submariner **Jacqueline Falsworth - Later becomes Spitfire *While working alongside the Invaders, Jacqueline Falsworth is bitten by Baron Blood. The super soldier serum is administered in an attempt to keep her alive, turning her into Spitfire. ''' 1940's *Soviet Russia desires the serum, but US and the UK decide not to give it to them *The Invaders land in Europe. Here, they discover the Nazi super project known as the '''Iron Cross (Helmut Gruler). They eventually defeat him and the rest of the Reich. *Baron Zemo, a young boy, escapes. *At the height of the War, Charles Xavier is rescued from a concentration camp by the Invaders. He heads to America, leaving his brothers Magneto and Juggernaut behind. * *In the Pacific theatre of World War II, Mark Todd is transformed into Blazing Skull thanks to Unit 731. *Gwendolyne Sabuki lands in the United States, beginning a brief guerilla war campaign against the United States. However, she is eventually defeated, and sells out to the United States. 1950's *At the height of the cold war, S.H.I.E.L.D. is founded. One of the original members is Gwendolyne Sabuki. *The Weapon X program is started. *The Maggia come to power. 1960's *Helmut Gruler's daughter, Clare Gruler, takes up the old Iron Cross armor. She heads home and marries WWII veteran, Howard Stark. The two soon have a child, Tony Stark. 1970's *The U.S.S.R.'s secret operative, Red Room (2R) manages to steal the super soldier serum from SHIELD *In a nuclear test, scientist Bruce Banner is affected by *Following the disaster that was the Vietnam War, the young Nick Fury becomes director of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Frank Simpson is discovered by the Weapon X program, becoming Nuke. Christopher Nord also joined, becoming the Maverick. John Wraith eventually joined, becoming Kestrel. *Magneto fathers two children, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. 'He forms the Brotherhood of Mutants. **Magneto **Mystique ** 1980's *The Kingpin comes to power in the New York area, creating a criminal empire. *'Hammerhead has Adamantium infused into his skull. *2R administers the super soldier serum to a young girl, Natasha Romanoff, turning her into the Black Widow *In a last ditch effort, SHIELD operative Bobbi Morse recreates the super serum and becomes Mockingbird *Captain America is unthawed from the ice *Namor's daughter, Namorita Prentiss, joins up with the New Invaders *By the end of the Cold War, the New Invaders are reformed: **Captain America **Mockingbird **Winter Soldier **Namorita Prentiss *The New Invaders face off with Baron Zemo, who ultimately defeats him. He sets to work creating a team of villains, known as the Thunderbolts. *The New Invaders are sent to investigate Wakanda, but are defeated by the mysterious Black Panther, T'chaka. *1989 - Fall of the Soviet Union - Black Widow accepts an offer from SHIELD, joining the New Invaders *Scott Summers comes under Charles Xavier's care M-Day *The Brotherhood of Mutants and the Weapon X program face off. Silverfox and Maverick are killed. *In response, Boliver Trask creates the Sentinels to defeat and kill all Mutants. *Magneto builds Genosha. 1990's *Operation Desert Storm - Tony Stark enters the weapons game. Soon attacked by the team Desert Sword, he is kidnapped and taken to Iraq. There, he manages to escape, creating the Iron Man Mark I armor. **Other heroes involved in Desert Storm: ***Wade Wilson *Vanessa Carlysle becomes known as Copycat. She enters a life of prostitution and begins a relationship with Wade Wilson. *Wade Wilson develops cancer. *Charles Xavier creates the first team of X-Men, designed to combat Sentinels: **Orora Munroe, otherwise known as Storm. **Wolverine. **Nightcrawler **Scott Summers, who dawns the name of Cyclops **Jean Grey, a telepath and personal acquaintance of Xavier. **Sean Cassidy, the Banshee **Siro Yoshida, otherwise known as Sunfire. *Alexander Summers, brother to Scott Summers, joins Magneto and becomes Havok. *Union Jack is passed down to Joey Chapman, and Gwendolyne Sabuki's granddaughter Ryoko Sabuki dawns the title of Radiance. The two join the New Invaders. *Viktor von Doom, leader of one of the last Russian satellite states, holds a space race against venture capitalist Reed Richards. *Baron Zemo creates the Thunderbolts, with the main idea being a superhero team to combat the New Invaders. He finds the Winter Soldier and outfits him with a Bionic Arm. **Members: ***Songbird - A runaway wrestling star, with the ability of sonic scream. ***Hawkeye - A promising soldier. *Hawkeye falls in love with Mockingbird. *Bruce Banner returns to America as Hulk. *Kevin MacTaggert is born, but quickly locked up in Muir Island. He dawns the name Proteus. Rebirth of Weapon X *Department K, a Canadian secret service, aligns itself with the Weapon X program. *Wolverine's DNA, still held by Weapon X, is cloned. X-23 is born, under the alias "Laura Kinney". *Wade Wilson joins the Weapon X program in hopes that he can cure his cancer. *Wilson and the rest are sent to the Hospice. Wilson soon escapes and names himself Deadpool. For the next few years, he works as a mercenary. Apocalypse Crisis * *Time-travelling Cable returns to the past, before being captured by SHIELD. *Apocalypse wakes due to the mutant-SHIELD conflict. * Fantastic Four *Terrax lands on Earth, prompting the Four and SHIELD to temporarily align Rise of Stark Industries *An envoy from Stark Industries heads to Wakanda. T'Chaka duels him, and he is defeated. He heads home, angered by his defeat and by Tony Stark's refusal to reimburse him. He becomes the Klaw. *Norman Osborne founds H.A.M.M.E.R.. He employs Yelena Belova, a former 2R spy. 2000's *Nick Fury builds the Raft, a superhuman containment center. *Canada decides to form a superhero team, known as Alpha Flight: **Wolverine *Sunfire heads to Japan and forms Big Hero 6: ** *Bruce Banner's cousin, Jennifer Walters, is badly injured as a result of a car crash. She receives his gamma-radiated blood, becoming She-Hulk. '''Unlike Banner, she remains in this form almost constantly. *General Thaddeus Ross attempts to pinpoint the Hulk, and in the process, becomes the '''Red Hulk. *T'Challa inherits the Panther Habit following his father, T'Chaka's, death. He decides to make the nation much more open, following a duel with his cousin Killmonger. *Peter Parker is bitten by a radioactive spider, turning him into Spider-Man. He develops his own web-shooters, and is noticed by Tony Stark, who offers him an apprenticeship. **Peter discovers his friend and fellow colleague Harry Osborne, has been stealing technology for his father, Norman Osborne. Before he can confront him, New York is attacked by the Green Goblin. Peter discovers his identity, but before he can tell Harry, Harry takes the suit for his own. **Peter Parker eventually discovers and unravels the Kingpin's empire, killing him. Avengers Assemble 2010's *Abner Jenkins builds his own suit of armor, dubbing it the Beetle. Generation X *Jubilation Lee joins the special X-Men force, Generation X. She becomes Jubilee. 2020's *Peter Parker gives up on the Spider-Man identity following the assassination of Tony Stark, becoming his successor, the Iron Spider. A young Miles Morales discovers a similarly abandoned web slinger. Characters Still to Introduce italics indicates needs research bold indicates should be able to be added soon *''X-Men'' **''Charles Xavier'' **''Wolverine'' **''Storm'' **''Rogue'' **''Quicksilver'' **''Scarlet Witch'' **''Magneto'' **''Deadpool'' ***''Shiklah'' **''Cable'' **''Emma Frost'' **''Cyclops'' **''Nightcrawler'' **''Mystique'' **''Juggernaut'' **''Colossus'' **''Phoenix'' **''Kitty Pryde'' **''Beast'' **''Psylocke'' **''Iceman'' **''Gambit'' **''Angel'' *''Captain/Ms Marvel'' *''Quake'' *''Nova'' *''Fantomex'' *''Shatterstar'' *''Hyperion'' *''Moon Knight'' *Spiderman *''Valkyrie'' *''Vision'' *''Domino'' *Iron Man *''Rescue'' *War Machine *Captain America *''Winter Soldier'' *''Captain Britain/Union Jack'' *Kang the Conquerer *''Falcon'' *Hulk *''Squirrel Girl'' *Thor *''Black Widow'' *Iron Fist *''White Tiger'' *''Adam Warlock'' *Black Panther *''Daredevil'' *''Elektra'' *''Sif'' *''Luke Cage'' *''Jessica Jones'' *''Runaways'' *''Nick Fury'' *Fantastic Four *''Doctor Strange'' *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' *''Namor'' *''Ant-Man'' *''Silver Surfer'' *She-Hulk *''Songbird'' *''Punisher'' *''Ghost Rider'' *''Hawkeye'' *''Colleen Wing'' *''Elsa Bloodstone'' *''Blade'' *''Tigra'' *''Mockingbird'' *''Spitfire'' *''Thane (son of Thanos)'' Villains *''Mysterio'' *''Galactus'' *''Ego'' *Green Goblin *Victor von Doom *''Taskmaster'' *''The Hand'' *''Apocalypse'' *''Sunfire'' *''Deathlok'' *Venom **''Carnage'' **''Anti-Venom'' *''Thanos'' **''Ebony Maw'' *Loki *Red Skull *''Leader'' *''Lizard'' *''Doc Ock'' *''Sandman'' *''Baron Zemo'' *''Klaw'' *''Kraven'' *Ultron Category:Comics